


【盾冬】潮水（pwp)

by THEENDOFTHELINE2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEENDOFTHELINE2019/pseuds/THEENDOFTHELINE2019
Summary: *第二人称注意*无逻辑产物*春梦 人鱼冬 口 （没有全垒打*私设是人鱼很容易哭（？假装自己不ooc
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 8





	【盾冬】潮水（pwp)

火在你的血液里燃烧起来。先是心脏，然后被这个跳动着的泵传送到身体各处，火辣滚腾的浆红色浓稠液体在你的体内叫嚣着，热气从你的毛孔中蒸发出来，黏在你的皮肤上。

你勃起了。

不知过了多久，一双冰凉的手抚上了你潮红发热的脸庞，柔软冰冷的唇贴上了你的，清凉甘甜的清泉被渡进了你干渴似被火灼烧着的喉咙，把你的灵魂从混沌的时间里捞了出来。你贪婪地想要获得更多的清凉来缓解你的燥热，便伸出手把那个头颅按压得更近些，粗鲁地掠夺着那人口腔里的液体，舌头搅动着那条受惊的软舌，侵略般地占领着他口腔中的城池。你抓着他湿漉漉的发，一手覆上他捧着你脸庞的手。你抚摸着他节骨分明的手指，摸过他突出的腕骨，顺着他手臂的肌肉曲线滑向他的背脊，大拇指按压着他隆起的肩胛骨上薄薄的肌肉，指尖抚着他的脊柱一个一个地缓缓向下滑，不出意外地在尾椎处摸到了光滑的鳞片。你感受着他在你的指尖下颤抖，他冰凉宽大的尾鳍贴着你的小腿，清凉的水滴顺着上面的纹路流下。他在你的唇齿间喘息，呼出的微冷的气息拂过你的脸庞。他的手滑下你的肩，紧紧攀着如同受惊的小鹿。

你放开了他，盯着他混着水汽的灰绿色的眼眸，只在水雾下寻到了自己距离他咫尺之间的面容。他覆着黏液的皮肤一寸一寸贴上了你火热的皮肤，他的唇舌也一寸寸地往下移，被咬得红肿的唇贴在只有薄薄一层皮肤保护着的血管，上面翻滚的热度似乎烫伤了他，他伸出柔软的舌头，舌尖舔弄着自己红润泛着水光的唇，又用带着冰凉液体的舌舔舐着那片皮肤，舔过你上下滚动着的喉结。你的手随着他的下移划过他的腰线，按压着他的下身与你的紧贴着，缓解你肿胀发烫的欲望。他似是害羞似是难耐地用尾鳍拍打着你的腓肠肌，水滴飞溅地到处都是。

你的手缓缓向上，揉捏着他柔软又带弹性的胸肉，上面滑腻腻的黏液让你差点抓不住他的乳肉。你捏着他小巧的肉粒，轻轻往外扯，又打着圈向乳晕按压。挺立的乳粒蹭着你的手心，把黏液一层一层地吐在你的手掌上。他趴在你的身上，喘息着舔咬着你赤裸的肌肤，他像是责怪你玩弄得太过分了似的，在你饱满的胸肉上咬了一口。然后又急急忙忙心疼地用冰凉的舌头舔过发红的牙印，似是讨好地舔舐着你的皮肤，卷走上面残留的汗迹，再用自己的唾液与黏液覆盖上去，好像在宣称着这是他的领土。他一遍又一遍地亲吻着你跳动的心脏上面那层皮肤，亲吻着你的火种，那团放肆地燃烧着的火焰因他而起，也因他而灭。

他用他冰凉的唇在你的身上盖上专属于他的印章，被吮吸舔咬过的皮肤泛着青紫色。他学着像你之前做的那样，笨拙青涩地咬着你的乳尖，用长长的指甲刮弄着另一个没有被照顾到的肉粒。你喘息着，手指绕上他的发丝，嘴里发出模糊的音节，“Buck......”

他用鱼尾缠住你的腿，那个流着蜜液的小洞在你的柱体上磨蹭着，把液体涂抹得哪里都是。欲望羞耻与快感化为红晕，如同晚霞染上了他白得几乎透明的脸庞，翘起的眼睫毛轻轻刮过你的胸毛，甜美的呻吟声如天籁般从他微张的嘴里发出。他充满水雾的眼眸无助地望向你，你恨不得一把把他拉起来捧起他的脸吻下去。你也的确这么做了。人鱼的眼泪从眼角滑下，滴落到你的脸庞上，划过你的眼角流入你的鬓间。

他的穴口浅浅地吸附着你的龟头，你想要反客为主挤进那个稍凉湿润的地方，却被他按住了。他压制着你的身躯，用朦胧的双眼望着你，身体一步一步地后退，然后含住了你的龟头。你吃惊于他比体温微凉的口腔包裹住你的性器时的快感是如此过载，像是一股电流传过你的神经，指尖微微颤抖着。于是你把你的手指插入他的发间，按摩着他的后脑勺。他笨拙地吮吸着你的龟头，用舌尖小心翼翼地舔弄着上面那个小孔，微冷的触感让你的性器更加硬挺。他尝试着把你的性器含得更深，垂下的发丝轻轻挠过你的大腿内侧，让你忍不住颤栗。他没有收好牙齿，不小心磕碰到了你的柱体，你疼得嘶了一声，吓得他赶忙想要吐出性器。你却用指尖按摩着他的头皮，轻轻按压着他叫他继续。他小心翼翼地收好自己的牙齿，饱满红润的唇一寸一寸往下，却只能含住一半的性器。他用舌头舔过冠状沟，又绕着柱体不断舔舐，被跳动的狰狞的青筋吓了一跳，里面蕴含的火热与欲望又让他着迷。

他冰冷的手撸动着没有被含住的那段柱体，手指玩弄着沉甸甸的囊袋。你的性器被刺激地在他手里跳了跳，在他嘴里缓缓胀大，占满了他口腔里的空间。你看到他向内凹陷的脸颊，扑闪的睫毛遮挡着那双摄人心魂的眼睛，晶莹的泪珠不断滑下，滑向你的心田。他像个喜欢冒险的孩子，不满于只含住了一半的性器，便松开手继续进行尝试。他的手指掐着你大腿上的肌肉，艰难地把你的性器一寸一寸地吞下。他忍着想要干呕的生理反应，一点点地占领这个高地。终于吞下整根阴茎时他挑衅地挑起发红的眼角望着你，即使眼角还啜着泪。你感觉到你的性器正被一个紧致湿润的地方包裹着，里面不断蠕动的肌肉挤压着你的肉棒，你被快感冲刷着脑海，你呻吟着，你听到极度沙哑的声音从你的喉咙中挤出，“哦...呃...Buck......啊......”他如同被喂了糖的小孩，翘起弯弯的眼角，得意地想要功成身退，却被你的手掌控着不许他吐出。你抓着他的发向你的胯间压去，他被呛得飙出了一串眼泪，滴落在你火热的性器上。你看着他红红的鼻尖被你弯曲的耻毛刮过，变得像一颗红红的浆果。他被冲撞得支离破碎的呜咽声飘荡在耳边，你舒爽的呻吟声与其合奏着交响曲。他嘴角来不及吸走的津液蹭在发紫肿胀的阴茎上，冰凉的感觉让你登上快感的高峰，眼前有些扭曲的画面像来到了极乐世界。

你最终在他的嘴里喷发出来，把你的最后一丝热量传给了他，浓稠滚烫的精液打在他收缩着的喉咙里。你松开了对他的控制，他吐出性器，来不及吞下的白浊挂在嘴角，泪痕和唾液胡乱地布在他原本干净的脸上，头发也被你揉乱，像一只被玩坏的布娃娃。他没有威胁力地瞪了你一眼，用手指刮掉嘴角的白浊放进嘴里吮吸。然后他又俯下身帮你清理着混杂着几种液体的性器，仔细地用舌尖舔过每一个角落，最后用嘴唇轻轻吮吸着你的球体。

你想要拉他起来亲吻他殷红的唇，却发现他已经不见。潮水冲上你的小腿，绕着上面的肌肉滑落，最后在你的脚尖褪去。

你睁开了干涩的双眼。

end.


End file.
